robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Alt Account
This New Creepypasta came out like 2 months ago. No Hate please. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- In 2016/02/19 I created my First Alt account in roblox. I was going to test it out I was going to play lots of games, but I had to go off my computer cause my mom said so. The Next Day I added my main account to my Alt Account's Friend List My Alt Account's name is MrLordios. I Played a few "Anime Games" Next Day. I meeted some new friends with my Alt, later I was creating a game, But Suddenly... I was logged off from my Alt Account. Don't know why, but I continued to go to my main account. I saw That There Was a Message for me. And it was from my Alt Account, I was confused I didn't remember sending the message. And It Says "I Have incontrol of your Alt Account. Why you ask? It's cause of something you have done to me in the past" I was wondering what did I do wrong. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Next day, I was able to login into my alt, and my Alt account had a black skin color and then I saw in my profile that the game name is changed. I decided to join to see what's changed. Once I joined in I get picture jumpscare pop up, and I accidently walked into deadly lasers. I respawned and didn't moved then the picture is gone. I saw a grave and my Main Account standing on it. It had a chat bubble, it was also a dark,stormy day that time. I pressed the bubble chat and it sayed " I'm His Slave :( ". I was shocked for a second and my computer crashed. 10 Minutes later I started my computer again. and I was going to roblox on my main account. I saw that I played the game that my "Alt" Account did, But I was in the game with my Alt account not. After a few minutes. I got a message, but it was from someone else. It was my best friend. He sayed "Hey, Your Alt Account is terrorizing some games. And he removed all his friends too. He is also leading other people to free robux scams. He also posted your account's link in his Feed saying, that his main account, you'll soon get Hate Spam. Your account may be terminated too" I was surprisingly shocked and heavily breathing. Didn't knew what to do until... I got a chat message from my other friend. He Sayed " Never Come Back " I replied " Why" He replied " Cause, You'll be exterminated " I Replied " But I didn't do it! " He replied " Idc ". I got evidence that he did it... Later that. I logged in MrLordios and he had no messages, no last played games, but once I went to my profile, on his feed it says "Never Get on my Eye's or else il get you." I wasn't able to change that. I logged off. and logged in my Main. And I got banned for 10 days... Well That's enough, Later on nothing else happend